As a representative synthetic resin bottle with a handle, in which separately molded bottle and handle have been assembled, there may be mentioned a bottle shown in Patent Document 1. FIG. 7 shows a partly sectioned side view of a part of the bottle with a handle shown in Patent Document 1. The bottle comprises a container 101 and a handle 103. The container 101 is biaxially drawn and blow molded from a polyester resin mainly made of polyethylene terephthalate. It comprises a neck 105, a shoulder 106, a body 107, and a bottom. The body 107 has a recessed space 102 for fitting the handle 103.
The handle 103 for holding the container 101 comprises a grip 131 and upper/lower arms 104 that extend through the recessed space 102 to the container 101. Projected stoppers 141 at the tip of the fitting arms 104 are fitted to the container 101 by the engagement with recessions 121a and 122a that are formed in the innermost of downward face 121 and a slope 122. [Patent Document 1] Publication No. JP 2000-6937 A.